The invention relates to a rotor mounting at one end of a shaft, in particular a shaft end of a centrifugal pump assembly, a fitting surface and at least one bearing surface or a conical surface being formed at the shaft end, a rotor hub being provided, at least at its end facing the shaft, with a central bore with an internal thread and being fastened to the shaft end by a threaded screw connection.
It is known to screw rotors of centrifugal pump assemblies consisting of a pump and motor to a motor shaft end constructed with a threaded stub. In this case, the shaft end has one or more cylindrical fitting surfaces and one or more axial bearing surfaces. When a rotor is being mounted onto such a shaft end, the rotor hub is screwed onto the threaded stub. As a result of manufacturing tolerances, such a solution has the disadvantage that, when the rotor hub is being mounted onto the shaft end, the thread causes a tilting of the rotor hub with respect to the shaft. The consequences are inadequate radial run-out properties and/or axial run-out properties of the parts to be joined together. In addition, there is the risk of a seizure of the thread and bearing surfaces, thus making a possible demounting of the arrangement difficult.